Distributed antenna systems are becoming more popular in next generation wireless networks. Distributed antenna systems may include one or more subsystems that may include a control unit (e.g., a Radio Element Control or a Baseband Unit) and one or more transceivers (e.g., Radio Elements or Remote Radio Heads) controlled by a respective control unit. Within each subsystem, the transceivers may be distributed around different locations while being connected via a wired connection (e.g., optical fiber) to their associated control unit. Via the wired connection, a control unit may coordinate providing wireless communication service by one or more transceivers for a wireless user endpoint within range of the transceivers. Additionally, the control units of the subsystems may communicate with each other to coordinate providing wireless communication service for wireless user endpoints. Accordingly, this web of control units and transceivers may jointly work together to provide wireless communication service to wireless user endpoints that are located within the distributed antenna system.
Distributed antenna systems may greatly increase the capacity of a wireless communications network. However, traditional systems and methods used in facilitating communications with a wireless user endpoint and transceiver may cause inefficiencies when used with distributed antenna systems.